Madame Xanadu
Madame Xanadu is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Madame Xanadu #28: 27 Oct 2010 Current Issue :Madame Xanadu #29: 24 Nov 2010 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #29. Characters Main Characters *'Madame Xanadu' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Madame Xanadu #29 Madame Xanadu #28 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Madame Xanadu, vol. 1: Disenchanted' - Collects #1-10. "Madame Xanadu’s powers of sight can change the course of human history, but her vision is clouded when she looks into herself. Thrown into worlds of war and men, she encounters a dark stranger who knows both her past and future. This debut volume reveals Madame Xanadu’s centuries spanning origin from Camelot to the court of Kubla Khan to 1940s New York City and beyond." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222919 *'Madame Xanadu, vol. 2: Exodus Noir' - Collects #11-15. "Weaving a mystery that jumps from the Spanish Inquisition to 1940s New York City, long-buried secrets are revealed as Madame Xanadu investigates a murder 500 years in the making." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226248 *'Madame Xanadu, vol. 3: Broken House of Cards' - Collects #16-21. "A ’50s Manhattan socialite’s life takes a grotesque turn, and only Madame Xanadu can help. Then, take a look at Xanadu’s early days in ancient England as her rivalry with her evil sister begins." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122881X *'Madame Xanadu, vol. 4: Extra Sensory' - Collects #24-29. "Madame Xanadu in 1963 New York City... encounters a young woman from Harlem who sees horrific metamorphoses right in front of her eyes. It all leads to a mind-reading ad executive, a woman who gets visions of her food’s demise and a young boy whose powerful sense of smell may hold the key to unlocking a mystery." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231594 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Wagner. Artist/Covers: Amy Reeder Hadley (#1-10, 16-18, 21-), Michael Wm. Kaluta (#11-15), Joëlle Jones & David Hahn (#19-20). Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 19 Jul 2011 - [http://video.comicbookresources.com/cbrtv/2011/amy-reeder-on-batwoman-more/ Amy Reeder on Batwoman & More] (video) * 09 Dec 2009 - CBR TV: Matt Wagner (video) * 23 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091123-Wagner-Word-Balloon-Podcast.html Word Balloon: Matt Wagner- Madame Xanadu, Zorro] (audio) * 30 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070930-ChangeofPace2-xanadu.html Change of Pace 2: Madame Xanadu: Magical for All Readers] * 19 Jun 2009 - The Starstruck Chronicles III, Xandau and Looking Ahead * 02 Apr 2009 - [http://www.mangapunk.com/articles/interview_with_amy_reeder_hadley_artist_of_vertigos_madame_xanadu Interview with Amy Reeder Hadley, Artist of Vertigo's Madame Xanadu] * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18929 Amy Reeder Hadley Talks Madame Xanadu] * 10 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18757 Wagner Tells Madame Xanadu's Fortune] * 10 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090810-HadleyMXanadu.html Making Magic: Amy Reeder Hadley on Madame Xanadu] * 09 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090809-WagnerXanadu.html Matt Wagner on the Madame Xanadu-Over] * 20 Aug 2008 - Amy Hadley: Flirting With Fate * 23 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/51/Madame-Xanadu-with-Matt-Wagner-and-Amy-Reeder-Hadley comiXology Episode 49: Madame Xanadu with Matt Wagner and Amy Reeder Hadley] (audio) * 24 Apr 2008 - comiXology Episode 42: NYCC Special 13 - Amy Reeder Hadley (audio) * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15960 Wagner Saws Madame Xanadu in Half with Vertigo] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Madame Xanadu Category:Modern Fantasy